Resonators operating with bulk acoustic waves—BAW resonators (BAW=Bulk Acoustic Wave)—are known, for instance, from the publications EP 0963040 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,383 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,917. A BAW resonator comprises a piezoelectric layer, e.g., one made of ZnO, which is arranged between two electrodes. Such resonators are distinguished by a high power resistance.